Huellas del pasado
by Biancamanda16
Summary: Artie va a una misión sólo de un caso de su pasado pero le va mal y termina con amnesia parcial y desaparecido durante algunas semanas los chicos deben ayudarlo a resolver el caso aún si el se niega a su ayuda.
1. Chapter 1

Artie despierta en la esquina de un callejón.

¿Ah mi cabeza pero que demonios paso?.

Artie trato de levantarse pero estaba muy mareado para lograrlo.

¡¡¡Maldición!!!. ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?.

Artie oyó un ruido metálico extraño y luego se dio cuenta que provenía de uno de sus bolsillos. Artie saco el objeto de que resultó ser una extraña caja metálica.

Ah mi farnsworth.

Artie tomó su farnsworth y contestó en la pantalla apareció una chica que parecía algo molesta.

Artie donde te habías metido te hemos estado buscando durante 3 semanas. ¡¿Dónde estás?!.

Artie se confundió un poco esa chica lo conocía y al parecer era un agente. ¿Pero por que razón no podia recordarla?.

Bueno lo que pasa es que no lo puedo recordar, no se que paso, yo no se donde estoy.

Genial. Bueno voy a rastrearte tu solo quédate allí vamos a ir a buscarte solo espera un momento.

Está bien.

Artie corto no sabia que más decir no recordaba a la chica pero ella estaba muy preocupada por el. No le dio mucha importancia se sentía exhausto en poco tiempo volvió a quedarse dormido.

Luego de un rato sintió que alguien lo estaba empujando para que despertará, se despertó y se encontró con la chica que estaba acompañada por un hombre y una mujer supuso que ambos eran agentes.

Cielos Artie te ves terrible. ¿Qué te paso?.

La chica lo abrazo y eso lo hizo sentir algo incómodo y la apartó luego de un rato.

Ya es suficiente sueltame. Estoy bien bueno eso creo en fin díganme. ¿Quienes son? y ¿Cómo es que tienen un farnsworth?, ¿son agentes del almacén?.

Wau Artie debes de haberte peleado en serio. ¿Cómo es que no sabés quienes somos ?

Bien grandulon vamos en lo de Leena y hay hablaremos con más calma quieres.

No primero me dicen quienes son esto puede ser un engaño.

Bien Artie calmate somos agentes del almacén y trabajamos contigo. Yo soy Myka Berlín , el es Peter Lattimer y ella es Claudia Donovan.

¿Claudia dijiste?.

Si Profesor soy yo.

Claudia siento mucho lo de tu hermano.

No te preocupes Artie, Joshua esta bien, Pudimos salvarlo.

¿Entonces no murió?.

Pues no el esta bien.

Entonces que haces aquí supongo que me encontraste y también al almacén.

Bueno si eso no te preocupes es una historia algo graciosa pero podemos hablarlo luego¿si?.

Y porque sigues en el almacén eres muy joven para trabajar hay. No puedes ser un agente es muy peligroso.

Oye calmate si yo te ayudo en el almacén soy el soporte técnico bueno hay veces voy a misiones ahora con más frecuencia de hecho ya que estoy con Steve.

Oky supongo que está bien entonces.

Bueno ya hicimos las presentaciones ¿Ya podemos irnos?.

Si esta bien creo que puedo confiar en ustedes pero si es una trampa voy a acabar con todos ustedes me entendieron.

Artie subió al auto.

Wau Artie es muy intimidante cuando quiere serlo.

Si y más con esas cejas.

Me pregunto que le paso se ve muy lastimado y por lo visto tampoco a estado durmiendo muy bien.

Bueno ya lo haberiguaremos.

Todos subieron al auto y fueron al BB. Artie se había quedado dormido en el camino. Cuando llegaron Claudia despertó a Artie.

Oye Artie llegamos.

Que a si bueno.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos bajaron y fueron recibidos por Leena.

Artie que te paso te ves terrible.

Oh Leena que bueno es ver a alguien conocido, no tengo la menor idea de lo que paso.

Qué dices no puedes recordar a Peter, Myka y Claudia.

Pues no pero si recuerdo a Claudia pero no sabia que estuviera aquí en el almacén y desde cuando tengo un equipo, cuántas veces he dicho que no necesito uno.

Uy Artie amigo me ofendes y estoy seguro que el resto opina lo mismo.

Bah no me importa en lo más mínimo.

¿Y al menos pudiste conseguir el artefacto?.

¿Qué artefacto?.

Oh cielos ni si quiera lo recuerdas creo que te fue muy mal en tu misión.

¿Y que hay de tu maletín?.

Oh cielos mi maletín creo que lo he perdido.

A ver relájate pasa y siéntate.

Artie revisa tus bolsillos puede haber una pista.

Artie revisa sus bolsillos y saca un par de guantes púrpura, unos cuantos recibos, una llave de un hotel, una llave de un auto rentado, una tarjeta de un hombre, una servilleta de un bar.

Bueno esto es un buen inicio.

Vaya Artie parece que as estado divirtiéndote.

Yo no lo creo parece que seguía una pista.

Bien creo que hoy debemos descansar y mañana temprano iremos a ver tu habitación de hotel y las demás pistas.

Y no protestes que se nota que no has estado descansando lo suficiente.

Esta bien como digas pero primero ¿que hay para cenar?.

Prepararé algo mientras puedes darte una ducha.

Esta bien.

Artie fue a darse una ducha.

Leena ¿porqué se acuerda de ti y de Claudia y no de nosotros?.

Bueno a mi y a Claudia nos conoció mucho antes que a ustedes.

Yo creo que debe de tener una contusión cerebral eso explicaría la pérdida de la memoria.

Bueno es posible viste lo lastimado que esta algunas heridas ya están sanando tenemos suerte de que tenía su Farnsworth.

Si pero lo hubiese encontrado antes si no hubiese puesto ese estúpido bloqueó.

El debió de haber quitado el bloqueó porque sabía que perdería la memoria y quería que lo encontremos para poder ayudarle.

Leena cuando salió hace tres semanas ¿que fue lo que te dijo?.

Bueno como ya les dije el solo me dijo que apareció un artefacto de un antiguo caso y que tenía ir solo y que volvería pronto eso es todo lo que dijo.

Artie regreso se había cambiado de ropa y se veía un poco mejor que cuando lo encontraron en ese callejón.

¿Y bien que hay para cenar?

Hice lasaña.

Qué bien.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y empezaron a cenar.

La cena fue tranquila Claudia y Steve hacían bromas y contaban anécdotas al igual que Peter y Myka.

Artie solo escuchaba el aún no confiaba en todas esas personas pero no dijo nada solo escuchaba y estaba atento de todo.

Leena observaba a Artie era como si hubiese vuelto a ser la persona en la que se convirtió cuando Macpherson lo traicionó era como cuando lo conoció hace ya muchos años atrás y eso le hizo apreciar el avance que había hecho con este grupo el cual no recordaba y del que desconfiaba y eso la entristeció y podía ver que al equipo también.

Artie termino su cena y fue a su habitación.

Claudia iba a decirle que se quedará un rato más pero Myka la detuvo tenían que darle espacio.

Cielos no es divertido hacer chistes de Artie si el no las entiende y solo las ignora.

No te preocupes Claudia el volverá a ser el mismo.

Y si llamamos a Vanessa para que lo revise.

Ya lo hice mañana temprano vendra a verlo.

Bueno.

Luego de un rato todos fueron a dormir. Peter jugó un rato con sus videojuegos y luego dormio.

Myka leyó hasta que tuvo sueño y luego fue a dormir.

Steve meditó un rato luego fue a dormir.

Claudia estaba muy nerviosa escuchó algo de música mientras pensaba que haría si Artie no lograba recuperar su memoria no le agrado la idea puede que vuelva a hacer un vínculo con el pero no sería lo mismo el le ayudo a salvar a su hermano y luego se volvió como su padre para ella gracias a el ella volvió a confiar en los demás y le parecía que con el fue igual ahora el es un hombre desconfiado y paranoico cree que cualquiera puede ser su próximo enemigo y que está mejor solo.

Y eso la ponía muy triste porque todos se habían convertido de alguna forma en una familia su familia y si el no los recordaba pronto perdería a un integrante de esa familia y eso la deprimió aún más pero esto solo debe ser temporal ¿Cierto?.

Pero ¿y si la pérdida de memoria la causó un artefacto y si fue un viejo enemigo suyo que lo hizo?.

Tenía que dejar de torturarse con esos pensamientos ya era tarde y tenían que averiguar que paso mañana temprano.

Al finalizar la canción apagó el reproductor digital y fue a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente por la mañana todos fueron a desayunar temprano todos excepto Artie que aún seguía dormido.

Peter estaba comiendo su cereal favorito, Myka tomaba café negro con una dona de chocolate, Claudia tomaba jugo de naranja con huevo frito y tocino y Steve tomaba café con unos bollos.

¿Y Artie aún no se levanta?.

Déjalo se veía muy cansado.

Pero y ¿si tiene una contusión es recomendable que duerma tanto?.

Bueno ya tiene pérdida de la memoria no creo que eso importe ahora.

En ese momento llega Vanessa.

Buenos días chicos.

Hola Vanessa - Todo el grupo saludo a Vanessa.

¿Y donde esta el paciente?.

Aún esta dormido.

Ya veo voy a esperar a que se levante.

¿Quieres algo de comer?

Bueno solo tomé un café para venir supongo que puedo comer una de esas donas.

Vanessa se sentó en una silla extra que se puso para ella y comió la dona y charló un rato con los chicos luego de un rato Artie bajo y se sentó en su silla y empezó a desayunar tomó café negro y comió unas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Hola Vanessa ¿a qué se debe tu visita?.

Bueno me han dicho que no puedes recordar a tu equipo y por lo que veo también estuviste en una pelea.

Ah si bueno eso parece entonces vienés a ver ¿qué es lo que tengo?.

Si termina tu desayuno y te examinare.

Está bien.

Luego de un rato todos terminaron su desayuno y Artie fue con Vanessa para su revisión.

Bueno Artie al parecer puedes recordarme al igual que a Leena, Claudia y la Señora Frederic ¿Cierto?.

Si.

Bueno entonces solo tienes recuerdos de antes de conocer a tu equipo.

Pero Vanessa yo no necesito un equipo estoy bien solo.

Artie te equivocas tu los necesitas y ellos a ti, ellos te ayudaron a que vuelvas a confiar en las personas y tu los ayudaste a mejorar también ustedes son como una familia.

Hmp no lo creo.

Artie ellos te han salvado la vida y tu a ellos en muchas ocasiones tienes que confiar en ellos.

Vanessa eso me es muy difícil luego de lo que paso con Macpherson.

Artie ¿confías en mi verdad?.

Si pero es diferente contigo yo te conozco.

Bueno entonces debés confiar en mi cuando te digo que ellos ya han ganado tu confianza.

Está bien lo intentaré.

Bueno entonces empecemos con tu revisión.

La revisión término y Vanessa concluyó que Artie había estado involucrado en más de una pelea y tenía heridas que ya empezaron a curarse y algunas frescas y unos cuantos hematomas y cortadas y tenía una herida en la cabeza pero no lo suficientemente graves para causar la pérdida de la memoria.

Creo que algo más está causando tu pérdida de la memoria además es muy específica.

¿Creés que un artefacto lo hizo?.

Si creo que si pero creo que escapaste antes de que terminará el proceso por eso solo olvidaste tus recuerdos más recientes.

Entonces no fue accidental.

No.

Vanessa término el examen y curó algunas heridas recientes de Artie y le dio algo para el dolor.

Al salir de la sala en donde se realizó el examen Vanessa fue emboscada por todo el equipo.

¿Y cómo está?.

¿Va a recuperar su memoria?.

Chicos calma Artie esta bien pero la pérdida de la memoria fue provocada por un artefacto y creo que fue secuestrado y torturado y hay fue cuando usaron el artefacto pero creo que Artie logró escapar antes de que se completará el proceso.

Cielos eso es malo, entonces quien quiera que fuera aún sigue buscándolo para terminar lo que empezó.

Si.

Bueno aun así creo que tenemos que ir a los lugares que fue para saber lo que paso.

Esta bien pero tengan cuidado.

El grupo fue al hotel al que Artie había ido dejando a Vanessa y Leena en el BB y a cargo del Almacén.

Bien llegamos al hotel estrella veamos en recesión si conocen a Artie.

Oh señor Nilsen no llego al hotel ayer pero no se preocupe todas sus cosas siguen hay.

¿Por cuántos días rente la habitación?.

Bueno lleva aquí dos semanas y aún quedan cinco días más en el contrato.

Bueno.

Artie y el equipo fueron a la habitación y encontraron su maletín y unos informes e información sobre lugares e posibles artefactos y posibles sospechosos.

Bien encontramos más pistas aquí.

Vaya Artie no perdiste tu tiempo aquí hay mucha información.

Bueno es así como se debe investigar en un caso importante.

Uy presumido, y bien conocés a alguien en estas fotos.

Pues no pero no importa nos lo llevaremos todo y seguiremos investigando.

Bueno ¿y ahora que sigue?.

No tiene caso ir a todos esos restaurantes seguro solo fuiste a comer.

No lo creo fijate bien en las fotos fueron tomadas desde restaurantes creo que estaba vigilando a esos hombres.

Bueno al parecer notaron tu presencia.

Ja no molestes niña esto fue una trampa desde el comienzo. Bueno eso parece pero no estoy seguro por qué no lo recuerdo si tan solo lo pudiera recordar


	4. Chapter 4

Tres Semanas Antes

Artie estaba en su oficina cuando de pronto hubo un pink Artie fue a ver un artefacto se había activado en Virginia.

Pero esto es...

Artie conocía el artefacto.

Oh maldición tengo que encargarme de esto.

Llamó a Leena por el Farnsworth Leena apareció un artefacto Peter, Myka, Claudia y Steve están en sus misiones y esto no puede esperar yo iré por el vuelvo cuando haya solucionado esto.

Pero Artie espera ellos volverán pronto.

No tengo que ir yo es muy importante encárgate del Almacén mientras no esté.

Esta bien ¿pero donde vas?.

No te preocupes esto será rápido vuelvo pronto.

Bueno yo me encargó.

Artie corto la transmisión y tomó su maletín, su tesla y su Farnsworth y se fue a traer el artefacto.

Tiempo Presente

Bueno Artie ¿qué quieres hacer conoces a estos tipos?.

No lo se déjame ver los informes.

Mark Keller mafioso ruso vende y compra objetos en el mercado negro detenido por robo y asesinato.

Nikolay Romanovish asesino a sueldo y mafioso ruso detenido por asesinato.

Mihail Cross estafador y asesino.

Un grupo muy selecto ¿reconoces a alguno?.

No puede ser... Bueno es suficiente tomemos todo y salgamos de aquí.

Artie cálmate quieres ¿por qué la prisa?.

Lo que pasa es que si conozco a uno de ellos y es muy peligroso luego les explico solo háganme caso y salgamos de aquí.

Esta bien ¿y que volvemos al Almacén?.

Artie tomó los documentos e informes y fueron de vuelta al Almacén.

Bien ya llegamos puedes explicar las cosas ahora.

Bueno les conté ¿por qué fui acusado de traición?.

Si Artie lo hiciste.

Qué bien eso hace esto más fácil. Resulta que Mark Keller es uno de los hombres a los que les vendí los artefactos en Rusia.

¿Estas seguro Artie?.

Si recuerdo su rostro quizás quiere más o que se yo, supongo que los otros tipos trabajan para el.

Entonces son enemigos tuyos del pasado y que descubrieron donde trabajas y quieren más artefactos.

Bueno eso es probable pero yo jamás les daría nada ahora yo no sabía lo que eran antes ahora que lo se no se los vendería a personas tan peligrosas ni a nadie más.

Pero ¿por qué fuiste solo en primer lugar? pudimos haberte ayudado.

Yo no lo se Myka no lo recuerdo.

Leena solo mencionó que apareció un artefacto que era muy peligroso y tenias que irte.

De seguro era uno del grupo que vendí en esa ocasión cielos fue una trampa desde el inicio.

Artie ¿y la tarjeta de quién es?.

Oh cierto déjame ver.

Dmitry Petrov 984271714.

Solo dice su nombre y su número.

Llámalo puede ser un informante.

No estoy seguro.

Vamos Artie solo una llamada.

Oky.

Artie llama al número que esta en la tarjeta.

Hola Dmitry ¿Quién habla?.

Hola soy Arthur.

Oh Arthur amigo donde has estado te perdiste el juego.

¿Qué juego?.

El juego de cartas eres muy bueno con las cartas, Oye oí qué Mark y su grupo te atacó amigo te dije que no te metieras con ellos.¿Es por eso que no fuiste?.

Si fue por eso.

Qué pena, ¿puedes venir hoy en la noche?.

Bueno supongo que si ¿en donde?.

Cómo donde en el lugar de siempre en el casino Diamante en Virginia donde más te estaré esperando.

Oky nos vemos hasta luego.

¿Qué te dije Artie?

Bueno el hombre dice que soy su amigo y que jugamos cartas en el casino Diamante en Virginia.

Wau Artie sabes jugar Poker.

Bueno si soy muy bueno pero hace mucho que no lo hago me pregunto por qué lo hice y si el tipo será de utilidad.

¿Y bien piensas ir?.

Si tengo que ir.

Y vas a ir solo porqué creo que debemos acompañarte aún que sea de lejos.

Si bueno será mejor que vayamos todos pero yo iré a hablar con Dmitry solo .

Quien lo diría Artie sabe apostar.

Si bueno el juego es en la noche podemos salir ahora y llegamos al oscurecer.

Si y ¿qué piensas llevar?.

¿De qué hablas?.

Bueno es un casino ¿no?.

Si ¿y?.

Bueno no te ofendas pero te ves como maestro universitario o algo así.

Y que no pienso cambiarme.

Bueno yo solo decía y si estás encubierto cuando juegas Poker.

Pero me conoce como Arthur.

¿Si pero Arthur que? le preguntaste.

Bueno pues no.

Solo lleva un traje no es para tanto ¿cierto?.

Eres muy molesta ¿lo sabias?.

Si pero tengo razón.

Oky voy a cambiarme ustedes también vayan a hacerlo.

Como digas Papá oso.

Claudia no me llames así.

Jajaja te gusta y lo quieres negar.

Solo dejame en paz quieres.

Artie fue a cambiarse.

Casi se parece al Artie de siempre.

Si eso es bueno ¿no?.

Oky chicas andando vayan a cambiarse que ustedes se tardan siglos.

Eso no es verdad Peter.

Steve apoyame en esto.

Lo siento Peter estas solo en esto.

Steve subió a cambiarse.

Traidor, chicas calma no perdemos tiempo quieren.

Oky cierto Peter.

Claudia, Myka y Peter subieron a cambiarse los hombres llevaban trajes negros y corbata de moño y las chicas vestidos Myka llevaba un vestido elegante rojo y Claudia llevaba un vestido elegante morado.

¿Y bien que auto llevamos?

Yo iré en mi auto solo y ustedes lleven lo que sea que usen y me siguiran a mi. Artie tomó su maletín y fue a su auto.

Artie es bastante molestó no era así cuando lo conocimos recuerdas Myka.

Cierto pero esta molestó por qué piensa que somos novatos y el fallo en una misión muy importante.

Dices que tiene el ego herido y por eso actúa como un patán.

Como sea lo único que quiero es terminar con esto y recuperar a nuestro Artie.

Si bueno llevemos la camioneta hay iremos todos y seguiremos a Artie.

Y ¿Quién conduce?.

¡¡¡Yo!!!.

Bueno Peter movamosnos que esté Artie es mucho más impaciente que el nuestro.

El grupo salió.

Bien ya era hora.

Artie subió a su auto y empezó a conducir y el grupo lo siguió desde la camioneta.

En verdad que está super insoportable.

Ya Claudia se le pasará en un rato.

Luego de un largo viaje por fin llegaron.

Artie se bajo de su auto y entró al casino y luego el equipo también entró.

Artie fue hacía las mesas y luego un hombre de unos 40 años lo saludo tenía el pelo corto negro, tes blanca, era alto y delgado y tenía ojos azules llevaba traje negro sin corbata.

Mírate nada más siempre tan elegante verdad pero se nota que te dieron una paliza. Pero seguro que eso no te detendrá verdad. ¿Aún quieres más información sobre Mark no es así?.

Bueno no me intimidan tan fácil.

Si lo se te han estado dando una paliza seguido desde que llegaste hace tres semanas en serio hermano ten más cuidado ellos te mataran si no te calmas no importa que seas del servicio secreto.

No te preocupes tendré más cuidado.

Habló en serio Weisfelt ellos no te han olvidado Mark te culpa por la muerte de su familia.

¿De qué hablas?.

Ya lo sabes el artefacto que le vendiste sin darte cuenta provocó un incendio en su casa y toda su familia murió.

¿Artefacto dices?.

Si Weisfelt que sucede no lo recuerdas yo soy tu informante.

Bueno lo que pasa es que tengo amnesia.

Ah bueno debiste de habérmelo dicho y ¿entonces vienés con tu equipo cierto?.

Pues si.

Oky olvida el juego llamalos y volveré a hacer las presentaciones y te diré todo lo que pasó vamos a mi suite es mucho más privada.

Oky.

Artie llamo al equipo y todos fueron a la suite de Dmitry.

Bueno Weisfelt ¿por donde empiezo?.

Bueno por lo visto sabés que somos agentes del Almacén podrías llamarme Artie o agente Nilsen.

Si ya me lo habías dicho pero tu siempre serás Weisfelt para mi te diré en público Artie si quieres y si se sobre el Almacén y que tratrabajan hay pero no te alteres soy un regente y me gusta hacer de agente hay veces tú me llamaste para que sea tu apoyo pero supongo que no hice un buen trabajo pero tu solo querías que investigará por ti.

Esta bien ¿tu sabes lo que paso?.

Si bueno todo empieza hace tres semanas.


	5. Chapter 5

Tres Semanas Antes

Artie llamó a Dmitry Petrov un regente que solía ser agente en ciertas ocasiones.

Hola Weisfelt ¿que paso?, ¿dónde estás?.

Hola Petrov estoy en Virginia en un Hotel llamado estrella.

¿Y qué hacés hay?.

Estoy en una misión apareció un artefacto de mi pasado y tengo que hallarlo, creo que Mark Keller esta involucrado.

Oh eso no es bueno y ¿viniste solo?.

Si por eso te llamo necesito tu ayuda.

Oky iré nos vemos en el casino Diamante.

Luego de un rato Artie se encontró con Dmitry.

Te ves estresado juguemos un poco y me cuentas todo luego de jugar un rato.

Esta bien.

Artie y Dmitry jugaron Poker un rato y Artie ganó un par de veces y luego se retiró con más de 1000 dólares.

En serio Artie no se porque ya no juegas siempre ganas si yo fuera tu jugaría todo el tiempo.

Así no funcionaría hay que saber cuando parar.

Si bueno no importa ven vamos a festejar al bar yo invito.

Esta bien pero luego veremos lo que te iba a decir.

Eso puede esperar hasta mañana ¿no crees?, cielos tu siempre estas trabajando dejame mostrarte como divertirte solo un rato.

Pero es que es importante.

Si siempre lo es, pero si no me haces caso te voy a ordenar que te relajes un rato.

Ja bueno como digas solo unos y mañana investigaremos.

Luego de unos cuantos tragos Artie se despidio de Dmitry.

Recuerda que mañana me ayudarás con ya sabes que.

Claro Weisfelt.

Shh que me llamo Nilsen ahora ¿por qué sigues llamándome Weisfelt?.

Pero si ese es tu nombre no me importa que te lo hayas cambiado por culpa de los Rusos ese es tu nombre yo te conozco desde que éramos jóvenes es una pena que te lo hayas cambiado y incluso fingir tu muerte cielos eso no se hace.

Ya basta cálmate es un secreto, ¿qué no lo entiendes?.

Como sea nadie nos oye nos vemos luego.

Luego de unos días Dmitry descubrió que Mark Keller compro un artefacto incendiario lo uso fuera de su casa pensando que solo era un encendedor común y corriente pero el fuego salió del encendedor y empezó a esparcirse por toda la casa y asesinando a toda su familia, su esposa y sus hijos y ese día juro venganza en contra de Arthur Weisfelt.

Cuando compro el encendedor era solo un comerciante del mercado negro pero luego se volvió un asesino y mafioso con sus socios Nikolay Romanovish un asesino a sueldo y mafioso Ruso y Mihail Cross estafador y asesino, todos buscan a Arthur Weisfelt pero se enteraron que murió pero Mark siguió investigando y supo sobre el Almacén 13 y que el trabajaba allí gracias a un tal James Macpherson que estaba vendiendo artefactos se le enfrió el rastro luego de su desaparición pero pensaba que estaba muerto.

Entonces perdió a toda su familia por mi culpa y quiere venganza ¿es eso?.

Si Artie eso es lo que puede averiguar deberías llamar a tu equipo, estos son hombres peligrosos.

No tengo que arreglar esto por mi cuenta luego nos vemos.

Presente

Bueno eso es todo lo que se.

Bueno eso fue de mucha utilidad.

Al menos ya sabemos por qué buscan a Artie.

Vaya Macpherson nos fastidia aún estando muerto.

James murió ¿cuando y cómo?.

Bueno intentó tomar algo del almacén luego de haberte matado por cierto, le inyectaron algo para que no pudiera entrar al almacén pero luego entro con la ayuda de unas piedras especiales pero HG corto el cordón y luego murió. Oh vaya eso suena terrible.

Artie no pienses en eso ya paso ahora hay que solucionar este problema.

Tienes razón bueno creo que tengo que ir a hablar con Mark.

No no Artie ese es un pésimo plan el tipo quiere matarte.

Pero entonces ¿por qué me borro la memoria?.

Sabes Weisfelt estaba pensando en eso investigue un poco y creo que no borraron tu memoria sino que te la robaron.

¿Qué?.

Si tu me pediste que investigué que era lo que hacía el grupo de Artefactos que Mark compro y encontré esto una caja de madera se dice que su dueño sufrió de un trauma terrible que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder olvidar.

Hay un dicho que dice que encierra los malos recuerdos en una pequeña caja y no la vuelvas a abrir.

Se dice que funciona tan bien que la caja se guarda todos los recuerdos los buenos y los malos todo absolutamente todos y solo queda volver a empezar no se sabe quién fue el dueño de la caja o dueña por qué olvidó que le pertenecía la pequeña caja.

Eso suena terrible bueno no tanto.

Pero Artie no olvidó todo.

Si yo creo que Artie sabia lo que haría la caja y en ese momento intento cerrarla y creo que lo logró pero no lo suficientemente rápido y de alguna forma logró escapar.

Oky una caja roba recuerdos adorable.

Artie ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? el regente Dmitry amigo tuyo nos dio muy buena información ¿que sigue?.

Bueno la verdad no tengo idea se que tenemos que hacer algo pero no se por donde empezar.

Dmitry dijiste que Artie ganó más de 1000 dólares ¿qué hizo con el dinero?.

Ah cierto no se preocupen yo guarde el dinero esta a salvo en una caja fuerte lo guarde cuando desapareciste sabes que los hoteles no son buenos lugares para dejar tanto dinero en la habitación. Artie ¿que vas a hacer con tu dinero?.

Ah pues luego lo voy a pensar, primero quiero resolver este lío.

Y si mañana vemos que hacer ya es muy tarde y hicimos un viaje muy largo.

Supongo que no hay problema les rentare para sus habitaciones Artie tu puedes volver a tu hotel o ¿quieren ir al mismo hotel que Artie?.

Yo creo que mejor alquilo una nueva habitación aquí y estamos todos juntos en el mismo hotel.

Bien iré a hacer las recervaciones.

Dmitry hizo las recervaciones y todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Bien chicos nos vemos mañana.

Oky chau.

Bueno hablamos después.

Artie fue a su habitación.

Y bien que les parece ¿podemos confiar en este tipo?.

Peter cálmate si.

¿Qué tienes alguna vibra hacia el?

Pues no pero.

Entonces solo relajate.

Es que no tengo vibras de el sino de Artie.

Bueno debe de ser por qué hay un tipo loco con artefactos que lo culpa por la muerte de toda su familia y lo quiere matar no me extraña que tengas vibras. Oky nos vemos luego.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones.

Artie estaba y no podía dormir y bajo a tomar un trago al bar.

Luego de un rato se empezó a sentir mareado.

Oh maldición alguien me drogo tengo que avisarle a los chicos.

Artie tomo su Farnsworth y llamo a alguien.

Hola.

Artie ¿qué pasa?.

Escúchame estoy en el bar.

¡¿Qué estás bebiendo?!.

Solo escúchame quieres alguien puso algo en mi bebida podrías avisarle a los demás yo creo que me quieren secuestrar.

Artie trata de permanecer consciente quieres ya voy y avisaré a los demás.

Oky...

Artie deja caer su cabeza sobre la barra del bar.

Luego se vio la mano de un hombre tomando el Farnsworth y lo cerro y lo metió en el bolsillo de Artie.

El cantinero lo vio.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?.

No se preocupe es mi amigo que se paso con las bebidas yo pagaré su cuenta y me lo llevaré.

Esta bien son 100 dólares.

Aquí tiene yo y mi amigo tenemos que irnos, hasta luego.

El hombre llamo a otros dos hombres para que se llevarán a Artie.

Ay viejo escurridizo esta vez no te escaparas.

El hombre y los otros que llevaban a Artie subieron a un auto negro polarizado y se fueron.


	6. Chapter 6

Justo en ese momento Claudia y los otros llegaron y empezaron a buscar a Artie, le preguntaron al cantinero si lo vio y les dijo que se lo habían llevado un grupo de hombres le mostraron la foto de Mark Keller y dijo que fue el quién se lo llevo y luego le mostraron las otras dos fotos y también los identificó como Nikolay Romanovish y Mihail Cross.

Maldición se lo llevaron por qué demonios tuvo que venir a beber digo Artie no bebe.

Pues si lo hace cuando está muy estresado bueno antes lo solía hacer supongo que su viejo hábito volvió.

Artie ¿era alcohólico?.

No claro que no, pero tampoco era un santo.

Bueno y ¿qué hacemos ahora?.

Bueno yo vi que metieron el Farnsworth en su bolsillo tal vez pueda rastrearlo.

Bueno ya lo localicé pero se esta moviendo.

Esta bien pues vamos.

Todos tomaron sus cosas incluyendo el maletín de Artie y luego siguieron la señal de Artie.

Mientras tanto Artie fue llevado a una bodega abandonada y lo encadenaron por un tubo metálico.

Bien se acabo la siesta despiertenlo.

Uno de los hombres trajo un balde con agua y se lo derramó a Artie quién enseguida despertó pero aún seguía drogado y tenía la visión borrosa.

Hola Arthur Weisfelt sabes me dijeron que estabas muerto, pero me alegro que no fuera así. Ahora yo podré matarte.

Ja no eres el primero en decir eso.

Bueno pero seré el último.

Oye yo no sabía lo que hacía ese encendedor.

Bueno puede ser verdad pero aún así es culpa tuya.

No, fue tu culpa tu lo activaste y ahora están muertos.

Cierra la boca Arthur ya me dijiste todo eso la última vez, sabes esta vez no voy a robarte los recuerdos esta vez voy a torturarte hasta que me supliques que te mate. Sabes me hubiese gustado darle las gracias a Macpherson el me ayudó a encontrarte y a escoger los mejores artefactos para poder torturarte, cielos no puedo imaginar que el haya sido amigo tuyo, pero bueno esas cosas pasan.

Entonces Macpherson te ayudo. Sabes vas a terminar igual que el MUERTO.

Puede ser pero mientras tanto disfrutaré haciéndote sufrir. Nikolay trae las cosas, Mihail tu ayudalo.

Ambos fueron y trajeron una mesa con rueditas llena de artefactos.

Sabés como me tarde un buen tiempo en encontrarte mientras busque más artefactos yo mismo estoy seguro de que disfrutarás de mi colección.

Ves este látigo con un golpe de este látigo experimentas el dolor de miles de esclavos.

Nikolay empieza a darle los latigazos.

¡¡¡Aaaah!!!.

Bien grita Arthur esto es solo el comienzo.

Luego de unos cuantos latigazos Artie tenía muchas heridas en la espalda y la camisa blanca estaba ensangrentada.

Que te parece Arthur ni si quiera tuvimos que romper tu camisa y aún así tienes la espalda llena de heridas me temo que tu camisa quedará manchada.

¡¡¡Pudrete!!!.

Vaya aún tienes energías para insultarme bueno pasemos al siguiente artefacto. ¿Qué tal algo de tortura psicológica?. Oky este es un antifaz lo utizo un sujeto para ocultarse fingir ser alguien más por qué el tipo era muy cobarde si alguien se pone el antifaz puede visualizar su peor temor seguido de otro y otro y así sucesivamente suena divertido ¿no lo crees?. Nikolay ponle el antifaz. Mihail sosten sus lentes.

Qué no espera dejame no te me hacerques no lo hagas

Listo jefe.

Bien Arthur disfruta tu viaje te estaré esperando.

Artie se desmayo y despertó dentro de la ilusión estaba en el Almacén.

Artie todos están muertos.

¿Qué? ¿de que hablas?.

Peter, Myka y Steve murieron la información que les diste no fue suficiente y ahora están muertos.

NO, eso no es verdad esto es un truco.

Artie...

Claudia ¿qué te pasa?.

Me hicieronArtie me muero.

Claudia resiste.

Claudia de pronto tenia una enorme herida en el estomago y se estaba desangrando.

Artie lo siento...

Claudia desapareció.

Arthur eres patético.

James qué hacés aquí.

Reacciona tu equipo esta por llegar ¿vas a dejar que este principiante te venza?.

James...

Artie se hacerco a James pero cuando lo iba a tocar se volvió polvo.

James lo siento.

Luego de un rato Mark le quitó el antifaz a Artie y le puso sus lentes pero Artie seguía inconsciente.

Ay Arthur nadie te dijo que podías descansar Mihail despiertalo.

Mihail le dio un latigazos y eso despertó a Artie.

Y bien Arthur ¿qué te pareció?.

Fueron solo tonterías.

Yo no estoy de acuerdo estabas llorando en fin siguiente artefacto.Ves estos dados eran adorno de un auto su conductor tuvo un horrible choque estos dados estuvieron hay cuando paso estos dados hacen que quién los toque sienta todo el dolor que sintió el dueño del auto y de los dados todo el dolor y la desesperación que uno siente cuando ve morir a su familia por qué el conductor no iba solo en el auto, no te preocupes no te hará ningún daño físico real pero la sentirás de esa forma.

Nikolay dale los dados a Arthur y que no los suelte.

Espera no lo hagas.

Nikolay puso los dados en las manos de Artie y lo obligó a sostenerlos en el instante en que los tomó Artie sintió qué estaba en un accidente y que estaba muy herido apunto de morir.

No podía gritar del dolor.

Nikolay ya puedes hacer que los suelte el dolor seguirá unas 5 a 6 horas el tiempo que tardó en morir el conductor.


End file.
